New Friend's Old Enemy's
by YumikoZeva
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a new student at Tokyo High, where she makes some new friends but what will happen when a old enemy shows up and threatens Kagome, will her new friends be there to help her. Rated for language, and maybe some lemon.InuKag,MirokuSango,
1. Chapter 1

**New Friends Old Enemy's**

Hi Everyone okay well this is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me, I am grammer and spelling challenged,so if you see anything wrong please feel free to let me know. Well on with the story...

**Disclaimer: **I dont own InuYasha, although I do have a few of the movies

**Chapter 1: New School **

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Slam"

"Kagome! Come on…..get up or your going to be late for school" Kagome's brother Sota yelled from the other side of Kagome's shut bedroom door.

"Ughh I hate school especially when it's my first day" Kagome grumbled as she rolled over in her bed.

Sota walks into her room quietly as she grumbles about school and yanks off her black bedspread and red sheets. "Come on Kagome get up!"

"Ughh fine" Kagome grumbles as she gets out of bed and walks down the hall to the bathroom.

15 minuets later Kagome emerges from the bathroom in just a towel and walks down the hall to her bedroom. As she enters her room she walks over to her rather large closet.

"I wonder what I should wear." She looks around and finally decides to wear a red form fitting short-sleeve shirt with the words "Your Laughing because I'm different, I'm laughing because your all the same" written in black. Along with a pair of dark blue, jeans that show off her curves in all the right places. After getting dressed Kagome then walks over to her mirror and puts on some black eyeliner as well as a little red eye shadow. She then puts on some lip gloss grabs her jean jacket and black Chuck Taylor then runs out of her room and down the stairs.

"Good Morning Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome walked into the Kitchen

"Hi Mom" Kagome said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Here you go sweetie" Mrs. Higurashi says as she sits a plate full of pancakes down in front of Kagome.

"Thanks Mom!" Kagome says with a smile as she begins to shovel the food into her mouth.

After Kagome had finished her breakfast she pulled on her Chuck Taylors grabs her book bag and walks out the door.

"Come on Sota or I'm going to be late" she yelled as she climbed into her Midnight blue Ferrari.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming you don't have to yell" Sota says as he runs out the door and jumps into the passegeners seat.

After Kagome dropped Sota off at the Middle School she drove on to the High School as she pulls into the student parking lot she grumbles "I hate being the new kid and what makes it worse its my senior year!" She grabbed her backpack and stepped out of her car. She then proceeds to the entrance of the school, and then through the door as she begins her search for the office. Kagome was so focused on finding the office that when she turned a corner she slammed into a hard surface almost knocking her to the ground.

I know it was short but i'll have more soon so, please R&R

HigurashiKagomeinblue


	2. Chapter 2

**New Friend's Old Enemy's **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha **

**Chapter 2**

InuYasha wiped around to see who or what had just hit him. Looking down he saw the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen in his life. His vision then moved down from her beautiful eyes to her rosy pink lips and then down to the rest of her body, she was beautiful. But that didn't matter she had just run into him The InuYasha Takahashi

"Watch where you're going wench!"

Kagome was just about to apologize when "What did you just call me !"

InuYasha's eyes lit up no one dared to speak to him InuYasha Takahashi like that for the fear of something happening to them. "Wench, you got a problem with it?"

Kagome looked up and there stood the hottest guy she had ever seen. He was wearing a red mussel shirt with a leather jacket along with a pair of baggy jeans. He had long silver/white hair that reached down to about his hips and on top of his head sat two cute puppy dog ears. But his eyes were mesmerizing they were molten gold, it was like staring into two sunsets. 'Get a hold of yourself Kagome he just called you a wench' Kagome told herself.

She then calmly looked up into those molten gold eye's of his and yelled "MY NAME IS NOT WENCH IT'S KA-GO-ME SAY IT WITH ME KA-GO-ME!" with that Kagome stormed off to find the office.

"Keh" was all InuYasha replied.

"Oh man you just got told off by a girl" said a boy standing behind InuYasha he was wearing a brown t-shirt that was tight enough to see his muscles show through his shirt, and black baggy jeans along with a black leather jacket, he had on black and brown etnies as well, he had long dark brown hair up in a high ponny tail as well as a long brown tail that was the same color as his hair, he also had ice blue eyes

"Whatever Koga" InuYasha said as he turned around to face the boy who just spoke as well as two other people. A boy with black hair tied in a low poiny tail at the back of his neck, wearing black baggy jeans and a purple button up T-shirt with a dragon design on it. And a girl with long brown hair tied up in a high poiny tail wearing tight form fitting blue jeans and a pink form fitting T-shirt with a picture of a neko cat on it, along with pink eye shadow to match.

"Wait did she just say her name was Kagome?" the boy with the black hair asked.

"Yeah she did. Why Miroku?" The girl with brown hair asked

"Because Sango my love, my cousin just moved here" with this said Miroku went running after Kagome leaving his three friends clueless at why he ran off.

"What does that have to do with anything" InuYasha asked the disappearing form of his best friend.

With Kagome:

"I can't believe that guy, does he think he owns the whole school or something Ughh!" Kagome says

"Actually he kind of does" Miroku said as he tap Kagome on the shoulder.

"Ahh!" Kagome jumped up in the air.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kagome Higurashi would you?

"Why? Who wants to know?"

"Her cousin that's who!" Miroku says with a smile.

Kagome quickly turns around "Miroku!" Kagome then gives him a bone crushing hug. "Miroku I didn't think I would find you"

Miroku chuckles "Well you did just run into my best friend and then tell him off"

Kagome blushes "Umm sorry about that, he made me mad."

"I know, he needed that, no ones ever spoken to him like that and not gotten the crap beaten out of them and to top it off you're a girl" he chuckles again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The guy you just told off and whos my best friend is InuYasha Takahashi"

"So"

"His dad is InuTaisho Takahashi the owner of Takahashi co."

"And just because of that he thinks he can call me a wench, well hes got another thing coming"

Miroku chuckles again, "That he does, so what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, looking for the office. I can't seem to find it."

"It's this way" Miroku leads her toward the office.

After Kagome was given her class schedule, and locker number, Miroku showed her to her locker.

"Let me see your schedule Kag's to see if we have some of the same classes" Miroku said as Kagome opened her locker.

"Sure" she says as she hands him the piece of paper and places her book bag in her locker.

"Oh cool we have a lot of the same classes and the ones I don't have with you I'm pretty sure you have with some of my friends" Miroku says handing the piece of paper back to her.

"Really Neat!"

"Come on I'll show you to your first class, which by the way is the same as mine and my friends" Miroku says as he begins to pull her by her arm towards there class.

Kagome pulls away from Miroku "wait all your friends, including that rude guy what was his name again."

Miroku chuckles "Yes including InuYasha, come on this way" he says as he leads her towards there first class of the day.

When they arrived at the door "Ughh I hate English"

"Don't worry our teacher isn't that hard" Miroku says as he leads Kagome into the classroom and over to his group of friends.

"Hey Miroku who's that?" A brown haired girl that was a little taller then Kagome said when they walked over to his friends.

Miroku took hold of her hand and said, "Sango my love this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi" as this was being said Miroku's hand found its way to Sango's butt and was gropping it.

"SLAP"

"Hentai!" Sango screamed as Miroku hit the floor twitching slightly from the hit.

Giggling is heard "Miroku I see you have never learned" Kagome says shaking her head as Miroku gets up holding his cheek with the biggest smile on his face.

Turning there attention away from Miroku "so your Kagome" Sango says

"Yes I am and you are…."

"Oh, I'm Sango" she says holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sango" Kagome takes her hand and shakes it.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the group Kagome" said the now recovered Miroku

"Okay cool" Kagome says smiling

"Well you just met Sango…"

"And I my fair lady am Koga" a tall hansom boy with long dark brown hair up in a high ponny tail said as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it. He also had ice blue eyes, and as he smiled she noticed his fangs as she continued to look him over she noticed he had a long brown tail that was the same color as his hair. She thought 'he must be a wolf youkai' He was wearing a brown t-shirt that was tight enough to see his muscles show through his shirt, and black baggy jeans along with a black leather jacket, he had on black and brown etnies as well.

"Moving on" Miroku said as he rolled his eyes.

Kagome blushed a little and took her hand back from Koga.

"As you now know that is Koga and over there is Rin." Miroku says as he points to a bubbly girl that was about as tall as Kagome, that just had walked into the class room. She was wearing an orange tank top and a jean skirt that came about mid thigh along with a matching jean jacket and on her feet she wore a pair of dark brown rainbow's (an: they are leather flip-flips for all those that don't know what they are).Her brown hair fell to just her shoulders and was wavy. She had brown eyes and many freckles giving her the look of pure innocence's.

"She is Sesshomaru's girlfriend" Miroku stated

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked from the girl to Miroku.

"Oh he's InuYasha's older brother."

"Oh that Sesshomaru, the one who is vice president of Takahashi co."

"Yep the one and only, he is a couple years older then us, but he tends to hang out with our group when he's not working"

"Hi everyone!" Rin says excitedly.

"Good morning Rin" Sango says

Rin then notices the new addition to there group. "Who's that?" she asks childishly

"Oh this is my cousin Kagome Higurashi"

Rin smiles and shakes Kagome's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Kagome"

Everyone looks at Rin like she's crazy.

"Famous?" Sango asked

"Oh Rin come on stop acting like that" Kagome says pushing Rin playfully

"Long time no see Higurashi" Rin says

"Same here so how's everything been?"

"Wait hold everything, you know Rin?" Sango asked

Kagome smiles "yes Rin and I have been best friends since the 2nd grade, well that and she's kind of family too"

"What? Really, Rin why didn't you tell me?" Miroku asked

"Because she's just family friends our families are just close friends so we grew up together" Kagome says

"That is until you moved away in the 2nd grade" Rin interjects

"Yeah but we still kept in touch until about a year ago" Kagome continues

"I can't believe you're here now" Rin says while jumping up and down

"Yeah my mom moved us back to the shrine because of grandpa's health, and the doctor's are better here"

"Oh I see"

"So look at you, dating a Takahashi, who would have thought"

Rin blushes "Oh shut- up Kagome"

"So you wanna come over tonight we can catch up on everything, oh and Sango you can come over too?"

Rin looks down, "I would and I'm sure Sango would to but were all going over to Sessy's tonight.

"Sessy?" Kagome asked

"Opp's I mean Sesshomaru"

"You know Rin Sesshomaru really wouldn't like you calling him that outside of our group" a mysterious voice said making Kagome jump.

"I didn't say anything outside the group" Rin snapped

"Yes you did, she heard you" The voice behind Kagome said as it pointed to her.

"She's part of our group now, just because she told you off this morning is no reason to not be friends with her, in fact its probably an even better reason to be friends" Sango argues back

"Keh" was all Kagome heard as she turned around and saw him the one who insulted her this morning.

"YOU! Why I outta" Kagome said began and everyone in the class became silent and stared at them.

"You outta what wench!" InuYasha challenged with a smirk.

"SLAP!" Everyone in the class room gasped.

"I told you my name is not wench it's KA-GO-ME, baka!"

InuYasha glared at her "My names not baka wench! It's InuYasha and you better remember it!"

Kagome was about to respond when the teacher entered the class room and class began"


	3. Chapter 3

**New Friend's Old Enemy's **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha **

**Chapter 3**

In the Cafeteria:

"Come on Kagome sit with us" Sango says she sits down at there groups usual lunch table.

"I don't know what would mister high and mighty Takahashi say?"

"Don't worry about him, if he says anything I'll just call Sessy" Rin chimes in as she sits down on the opposite side of the round table from Sango.

"What will that do?" Kagome asked as she sits down across from both Sango and Rin. (They are sitting in a triangle)

"It depends on what mood Sessy is in" Rin replies.

"Oh"

Miroku, InuYasha, and Koga walk over just as the discussion was coming to a close.

"HI Miroku!" Kagome says with a smile.

"Well you seem to be getting along fairly well with the girls" Miroku says as she takes his set beside Sango.

"Good Afternoon Kagome" Koga says as he sits down across from Kagome in the seat not taken in between Sango and Rin.

"Hi Koga" Kagome then smiles sweetly at him.

"Oh Kagome there are 2 other people that you have yet to meet that are in our group of friends" Miroku says

"Oh really?"

"Yes, in fact here one of them come now… this is Ayame" Miroku says as wolf youkai walked up. She was a little taller then Kagome she had fiery red hair up in pig tails. She had emerald green eyes, and was wearing flowing white skirt that reached about to her mid thigh with a lilac colored short sleeve shirt

"Somebody say my name?" Ayame asked as she sits down in the seat in between Koga and Rin.

"Yes I did" Miroku reply's.

"I'd like you to meet my cousin Kagome" Miroku says as he motions towards Kagome.

Ayame turns to look at Kagome and smiles, "you the girl that told InuYasha off!"

"Yeah she is" Koga says as he begins to laugh

"Shut-up wolf" InuYasha says hitting Koga on the head and then sits down in the only seat left which was in between Kagome and Miroku.

"So Ayame you coming tonight?" Rin asked

"Yeah I guess, I don't have that much homework"

"Alright!" Rin then turns to Kagome "so are you going to come?"

"No She's NOT!" InuYasha answers for her.

"And just why not!" Sango says angrily as she glares at him.

"Because it's my house, and I said she couldn't!" InuYasha then proceeds to cross his arms and glare back at Sango

Kagome giggles to herself 'he sure looks like a 3 year old not getting his way when he does that'

"Fine I'll just ask Sessy" Rin says as she pulls out her cell phone

"What! Don't call him at work!" InuYasha cries. 'Man am I dead now'

But it was too late Rin had already dialed the number, "Hello Sessy, how are you… I miss you too… Hey do you mind if I bring one extra person tonight…No you don't okay great Bye" With that Rin closes her phone. "Well that's settled Kagome your coming, I'll send someone over to pick you up since you don't know where to go."

InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief Rin hadn't mentioned anything about him saying no, so he was off the hook for now.

Turning to Miroku Kagome says "you said there were 2 other people I hadn't met yet"

"Yes Ayame being one of them and Sesshomaru being the other, but you will not get to meet him until tonight"

"Oh okay" Kagome reply's

Lunch continues with the group of friends chatting about this and that until the bell for lunch to end sounded. With that everyone went there separate ways off to there classes.

At the sound of the last bell of the school day:

"Hey Kag's wait up!" Miroku shouts running to catch up with his cousin.

Kagome stops mid step and waits for Miroku to catch up.

"So did you walk or drive" Miroku asks

"Now why would I have walked, besides having to take Sota to school the shrine is way too far to walk from unless you start out really early?"

"Ah yes and as I remember you never were one to wake up early," Miroku says smiling. "So would you perhaps like to give me a ride home?"

"Yeah sure" Kagome replies as she walks out to her Midnight blue Ferrari with Miroku following.

"Wow Kag's nice ride" said a shocked Miroku.

"Thanks" Kagome says with a smile

"How did you…" Miroku looks her in the eye

"The money my dad left" Kagome says getting in her car.

"So what's the real reason you moved back" Miroku asked as he got in the car.

"What do you mean, you know Gramps is sick and the best doctors are here" Kagome reply's as she cuts on her car.

"You can't fool me Kag's I know better then that. Yes Gramps is sick but you all didn't have to move back to the shrine, you could have moved further into the city, closer to the hospital, so what's going on…


	4. Chapter 4

**New Friend's Old Enemy's **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha **

Sorry for the long, long wait I've been working so much this summer and now that I'm back at school I have a little more time to write so here is an extra long chapter just for ya'll!

_Last time:_

"_You can't fool me Kag's I know better then that. Yes Gramps is sick but you all didn't have to move back to the shrine, you could have moved further into the city, closer to the hospital so what's going on…"_

**Chapter 4:**

"Ring"

"Ring" Kagome looks down at her cell phone.

"I have to take this call" Kagome says looking back up at the road.

"You're not getting out of the question that easily" Miroku says as Kagome picks up her phone.

"Hello …. Okay …. I will … you be careful too … call me if anything strange happens … yes …. Love you too … Bye" Kagome ends her call and closes her phone.

Miroku looks over at her "who was that?"

"No one important" Kagome says as she drives by the Middle school.

"KAGOME!"

"What!"

"You just passed the Middle School what about Sota?"

"Mom picked him up"

"But I thought…" Miroku says looking utterly confused.

Kagome laughs "My mom was the non important person on the phone"

"Oh! Well back to what we were talking about" Miroku says becoming serious once again.

The car comes to a sudden stop. "Well would you look just look at that we have arrived at your house. Bye Miroku!"

Miroku gets out of Kagome's car and shuts the door as Kagome rolls down the passenger's side window.

"Kagome your making this harder then it really is"

"I'm sorry Miroku, but I can't" '_if I did tell you it would just be putting even more people in danger, and I just can't do that'_ Kagome says to herself.

"But Kagome" Miroku starts, but never gets to finish, because Kagome has already sped off down the road.

* * *

At the Higurishi Shrine:

"Home Sweet Home" Kagome says as she walks in the front door of her house, and the phone rings.

"Hello?" Kagome says as she picks up the house phone

"Kagome?" the person on the other side says

"Yes this is her"

"Hey it's Rin" Rin says excitedly "well I just wanted to tell you that your ride over here to Sessy's place would be at your house in about an hour"

"Okay thanks I'll be ready"

"I'll see you then Bye"

"Bye" Kagome says as she hangs up the phone.

"Well I guess I'd better get ready" Kagome says as she walks up the stairs to her room.

Takahashi Residents:

Rin hangs up her phone and smiles happily, "Okay Sessy she's going to be expecting some one to pick her up in an hour."

"InuYasha!" a man wearing a black business suit with golden eyes and silver/white hair that reached to his knees put up in a low ponny tail yelled.

"What do ya want Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yells back as he runs down the stairs into the kitchen where Sesshomaru and Rin were located.

"This Sesshomaru needs you to go and pick up Rin's friend Kagome for the get together tonight"

"Hell No! I'm not gonna go and pick up that wench!" InuYasha says angrily.

"You will little brother or I will call up father from his business trip"

"Keh! Fine but I better not have to wait for her when I get there!"

"She expects you in an hour and you are not to be late!" Sesshomaru says coldly

"Keh!" InuYasha says as he walks back up the stairs to his room.

* * *

An Hour Later at the Higurishi shrine:

"Ding Dong"

"I'll be right there" Kagome shouts to the person on the other side of the door.

Kagome comes running down the stairs, grabs her purse and flings open the door, breathing hard.

"Took you long enough wench!" InuYasha says as he looks up and smirks at her.

InuYasha holds in a gasp as he takes in how Kagome looks, she was wearing a low cut dark red camie with a jean jacket that matches her dark blue jeans she was wearing, along with her black chuck Taylor's.

Kagome blushes a little when she notices how well they matched each other, he was wearing a blood red silk button up shirt with the top buttons unbutton, showing off his chest along with a pair of baggy blue jeans.

'_Pull yourself together Kagome he just called you wench again, don't go drooling over him'_

"The names Ka-go-me, get it right Baka!" Kagome says angrily.

"Keh! Whatever wench, now come on or were going to be late!" InuYasha said as he walked to his car.

"Ughh!" Kagome angrily shuts her door and locks it as she looks around, "something doesn't feel right" she says to herself.

"What was that Wench?" InuYasha says getting into his car.

"Nothing" Kagome says getting in the passengers seat.

"Keh" InuYasha says as he turns the car on and pulls out of the driveway.

At the Takahashi Residents:

As InuYasha's red mustang convertible pulled into the drive to his Mansion Kagome gasps.

"What?" InuYasha ask with a smile.

"Its nothing really just your house is huge" Kagome says as she stares out the window.

"Keh!" InuYasha says as he puts his car into park and cuts off the engine.

"Come on Wench!" InuYasha says getting out of his car.

"My Names Kagome not WENCH!" Kagome says angrily getting out of the car as well.

"I don't give a dam what your name is now come on!"

"Ughh!" Kagome follows InuYasha up the stairs to the front door where they are greeted by a little green toad looking youkai.

"The all Great and Mighty Lord Sesshomaru says your late InuYasha and to hurry ass up so they can start the movie"

"Shut up toad" InuYasha then proceeds to kick the toad looking youkai out of the way and walks into the house.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice InuYasha" Kagome says as she runs after him.

"Keh quit your bitching and come on wench"

InuYasha then leads Kagome up the first flight of stairs and then all the way down along hallway, to a door at the very end.

'_Wow this place is nice' _"Hey InuYasha where exactly are we going?"

"To our lounge its right through this door" InuYasha says as he opens the door and walks in.

Kagome follows him inside; she sees Miroku and Koga playing pool at a pool table in one corner of the room, Ayame and Sango watching T.V. on a big screen. And Rin is sitting in the corner opposite of the pool table talking to another man, with long silver/white hair like InuYasha's, wearing black dress pants and a white polo shirt, as he turns around to face her and InuYasha she notices he has 2 jacked purple marks on his face and arms as well as a moon on his forehead, which was a sign that he was a high member of demon society.

Kagome looks at him and smiles, "Long time no see Lord Sesshomaru" she says as she bows slightly.

"Lady Kagome this Sesshomaru is delighted to see you as well" Sesshomaru then bows to her

Hold everything how in the hell do you know the Wench Sesshomaru?" InuYasha says angrily.

"That is a question for another time Little brother, right now I need to speak with Lady Kagome"

"Why the hell are you calling her Lady she has no title!"

"Hello I'm standing right here you know!" Kagome says annoyed

"Do not speak of things that you no nothing about" Sesshomaru says completely ignoring Kagome.

"Then tell me I want to know! And now!" InuYasha says getting in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru remains calm, "I do not care what you want little brother" Sesshomaru says as his claws begin to glow green.

"That's enough dog boys'!" Kagome says as she moves in between the 2 bickering brothers.

"Move out the way wench" InuYasha says as he moves to lunge at Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru does the same.

"I said stop" Kagome says again as her fist glow pink.

"What the!" InuYasha says as he feels a barrier pushing up against him.

"Ughh look what you made me do Sessh, now dog boy and the others know" Koga, Ayame, Sango, Rin, and InuYasha were now all staring at her.

"Wow Kagome I didn't know your Miko powers were that developed" Miroku says smiling at Kagome.

"No one's suppose to know, but I was getting tired of those 2 Inu baka's ignoring me, and about to fight, so the only way to get an Inu to listen is by force." Kagome says glaring at the inu brothers.

"This Sesshomaru made you do nothing"

Kagome rolls her eyes "you never do anything"

"You're a Miko?" InuYasha says still trying to grasp the fact that Kagome was a Miko.

"Yes dog boy I'm a Miko, you're a hanyou, Miroku is a… well he poses the spiritual powers of a priest, Sessh in an Inu Youkai, Ayame and Koga are wolf Youkai, and judging by the looks of it Sango comes from a long line of demon slayers. Kagome takes a breath as every one's mouth hangs open. She then looks around "there's one other… I can see his ora… he's young and seems to be a fox youkai"

"How the hell do you know it's a he!" InuYasha says as he finally get's his voice back.

"Because little brother she is that skilled" Sesshomaru says.

"Then why does she not carry the sent of a Miko" Koga asked

"That is something that you need not know" Kagome smirks "so Lord Sesshomaru when are you going to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" InuYasha asks at that moment you could see the smallest hint of emotion flash across Sesshomaru's face and then as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared.

Kagome then looks around "so where is this little fox kit I'd love to meet him"

As Kagome says that, slowly a little boy of about 5 come's from behind the couch, he was wearing a royal blue short sleeve shirt and blue jeans with a fluffy tail sticking out the back, both his tail and his hair were dirty blond and he had the prettiest green eyes. He walked up to Kagome and pulled on her pants leg. Kagome looks down and smiles.

"My name is Shippo and I'm a fox youkai." Shippo smiles "you're pretty" Kagome bends down and picks Shippo up.

"He's so cute" Kagome exclaims.

"Keh" InuYasha says

Sesshomaru clears his throat, "Lady Kagome?"

"Oh yes, that's right we needed to talk" Kagome sits the fox kit back down on the ground. "I'll be back in a few minutes Shippo and then you can tell me all about yourself"

Shippo smiles "okay"

Sesshomaru then leads Kagome out the door and down the hall to his study; after she enters he closes the door.

"So Sessh how is my fathers half of the company doing?"

"Very well actually, those ideas you had worked out very well."

Kagome smiles, "told you they would, is there any thing else we need to discuss?"

"Yes actually 2 things one being that you are expected to attend the gala my father is having when he and mother get home. It will be next week, and the other thing being have you had any other threats, father wanted to know."

"There was a threat that's why we moved to the shrine and then I had my family move further into the city, hopefully to put my family out of harms way"

"I see I will have a youkai guard move in with them."

"No that might make them even more in danger; just have someone check on them often"

"Alright that can be arranged"

"Now why do I have to go to this gala, you and your father both know I hate parties."

Father believes that it is time you come out to the public as Toshiro Higurishi's daughter, and I agree with him."

"But what about…"

Sesshomaru cuts in "with you going public with your father's sir name and your mother using her maiden name they should be fine, this way you will be able to have more security."

"Keh security, I don't need that"

"My how InuYasha like you just sounded, and weather you like it or not you will have a body guard"

"I don't want some big bulky guy following me around."

"I did not say your body guard would be that obvious. You were correct in saying that Sango comes form a long line of demon slayers, but she her self is also trained as one, in fact her and her brother are 2 of the best we have. I have talked with the demon slayer tribe and they agree she will be your protector and she will move in with you."

"What! I didn't want to pull any of those guys into this mess."

"This is not your choice, it is for your safety and that was your father's main concern."

"Fine is that all" Kagome says as she rolls her eyes.

"Yes"

"Good! So when are you going to tell them about you and Rin being mates, you conceal it very well, if my nose wasn't the best nose around I wouldn't have smelled it"

"When you tell my brother that you are crushing on him" Sesshomaru says with a smile.

"Oh what's this emotion showing on the great and powerful emotionless Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome says with a laugh.

Sesshomaru chuckles "Alright I believe we have been away from the rest long enough."

"I agree"

Sesshomaru stands up "Well then let us return to the others"

"Alright Sesshy" Kagome snickers as she follows him out of his study and down the hall to the lounge.

* * *

Back in the lounge:

"Who wants to order some pizza?" Rin calls out just at the moment Sesshomaru and Kagome walk back into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin says childishly

"Yes Rin I'll go get the phone" Rin jumps up and down.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" she runs up and kisses him

Kagome walks over to where InuYasha seems to be standing and staring off into space.

Kagome waves her hand in front of InuYasha's face "Hello anyone home?"

InuYasha grabs her hand midwave and looks at her. "What is it Wench?"

"How many times do I have to tell you its Kagome Not WENCH you BAKA!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me baka"

"Kagome! Kagome!" A ball of orange fur called as it comes flying at Kagome's chest. Kagome quickly opens her arms to catch the ball of fur.

Kagome giggles "Hi Shippo I was only gone for a little bit" she says as she hugs the little fox kit.

"I know "Shippo says looking down he then looks up with a smile. " Are you going to stay and watch the movie?"

"Of course" Kagome says with a smile.

"Yay!" Shippo says as he jumps out of Kagome's arms and runs over to InuYasha "Did you here that InuYasha Kagome's staying for the movie"

"Yeah I did runt why don't you go show her your room" InuYasha says ruffling the kits hair.

Shippo's eyes light up with excitement "that's a great idea InuYasha" Shippo then runs back to Kagome where she is talking to Sango leaving behind a smiling InuYasha.

"Kagome do you wanna see my room before the pizza gets here?" Shippo ask

"Why I'd love to Shippo" Kagome says with a smile Shippo then turns to Sango "Sango do you wanna come too?"

"Of course Shippo" with that Shippo grabs the 2 girls hands and runs out the door and down the hall dragging the girls with him.

"Shippo's taken quite a liking to Kagome wouldn't you say InuYasha?" Miroku ask as he walks over.

"Yeah he sure has, that's the fastest I've ever seen him open up to someone besides me and my mom. It took what a couple of months for him to even speak to any of you guys and he walks right up to Kagome" InuYasha says thoughtfully.

"Indeed" Miroku replies

InuYasha looks over towards Sesshomaru "So Sessh you mind telling us why you called the wench lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru looks up from the soda he was drinking "I am sorry little brother but you will have to ask her yourself." Sesshomaru then sits his can down and looks around the room "you all are invited to the gala we are having at the end of the week when mine and InuYasha's parents get home, I expect all of you to attend."

"Really a fancy party type thing" Ayame says excitedly

"Yes and you are all expected to be dressed in formal wear" Sesshomaru says as the door bell rings, a few minuets later Jaken walks in to the lounge with a stake of pizza boxes larger then himself.

Sesshomaru looks over to InuYasha and Miroku "Go and get Shippo and the Girls, I'm sure he is hungry"

"Why do I have to go and get the runt, what about me I'm hungry too!" InuYasha wines

Sesshomaru walks over and hits InuYasha upside the head "do not question this Sesshomaru!"

"Come along InuYasha let us go and find the fair maidens that Shippo is entertaining." Miroku says as he pulls InuYasha out of the room.

* * *

With Shippo, Sango, and Kagome

"Wow you have a great room Shippo" Kagome says as she walks into Shippo's room.

"Yeah isn't it great and this" Shippo says as he holds up a small sword "Is my favorite toy"

"And why is that Shippo" Kagome says with a smile

"Because it's just like InuYasha's sword and I wanna be just like InuYasha" Shippo says proudly puffing out his chest.

"Oh really, so how did you come to be in the Takahashi family?" Kagome says knelling down to Shippo's level.

"Well along time ago my mommy and daddy were killed by these two demons called the thunder brothers and they were about to kill me when InuYasha came and saved me. He then took me to his home and told me I could be a part of his family from now on" Shippo say's trying not to cry.

"Aww Shippo I'm so sorry, if you ever need anything let me know okay" Kagome says hugging Shippo

"Shippo smiles and hugs Kagome back "You know what Kagome you remind me of my mommy"

Kagome smiles "well I'm very honored that you would compare me to your mom Shippo" Kagome then kisses his cheek and sits the kit down, "well I do believe that InuYasha and Miroku are coming to tell us that the pizza is here lets surprise attack them"

Shippo giggles "Yeah that would be funny"

They all hunch down into a huddle and Kagome begins to talk "Okay so here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

Well I hope every one likes the new chapter if you have any idea's for the next chapter just let me know and please R&R the next chapter should be out soon

HigurashiKagomeinblue


End file.
